


we've got something special here (and what we have is you)

by AvalonOfCeles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Isa/Lea isn't the main focus but it is THERE i promise you, Nightmares, Self-Indulgent, Trauma, and all is well, but also what if isa and lea and roxas and xion lived in a house together in twilight town, if you ship either of the adults with either of the kids then dont interact, let them have a healthy conversation!, past trauma, post-kh3, seasalt family - Freeform, this is canon compliant, xion and isa have a talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvalonOfCeles/pseuds/AvalonOfCeles
Summary: Isa had always felt like he was watching those three from afar, by himself. Never quite apart of their close group. But he was starting to feel like he was a few steps closer.. . .Xion and Isa both find themselves awake together in the middle of the night and having a much needed talk about their life and their dreams, and the importance of their new family. Isa begins to have some realizations about his place in their home and hearts.(Basically a 'what if the seasalt family lived in a home together and were a mostly happy family')(Also kind of a fix-it fic because honestly these two should talk, even if it's not directly about everything.)Title is from What We Have is You from Kipo and the Age of the Wonderbeasts
Relationships: Axel & Roxas & Saïx & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Lea & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	we've got something special here (and what we have is you)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is SO self indulgent no I do not take constructive criticism I am just living my life.  
> This is also the first fic I have finished and posted in over a year! I may come back and do some editing later, but right now I am mostly happy with it. And I hope you all are happy with it too! Xion and Isa deserve to have a friendly talk.

Sleep was practically a myth in their household. Roxas and Xion would always be the first asleep, as the two kids were usually the quickest to fall asleep anywhere anytime (usually leading to accidental naps during the day.)

Isa was usually the one who would _not_ go to sleep, staying up until the late, or early, hours, working quietly as to not disturb anyone else’s rare sleep. Most, if not all of the time, Lea would end up joining him, quietly making tea or coffee in the kitchen, depending on the mood. Depending on the nightmare. 

On the worst nights, Roxas or Xion, or both, would be up and join both of them. Those nights were common the first couple of weeks in their new home. None of them were really used to such a… normal situation. Now, they were getting better at getting at least _some_ sleep at night.

It was a few months after they’d moved in to their small new home, a few months after Sora had disappeared. They had been searching for weeks, looking into Roxas’ and Xion’s heart and memories. It was exhausting them. All of them, for sure, but the kids the most. 

Isa had been asleep that night, but found himself jerked awake in the middle of the night, eyes suddenly shooting open and staring up at the ceiling. His heart hammered in his chest, so loud and fast he was almost scared that it would wake Lea. But he heard the soft snores beside him, and when he could finally move his head, he saw the redhead sleeping soundly, facing the wall.

Slowly and without a sound, Isa got up and crept out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked down the hall and through the living room, to the kitchen, steps silent on the floor. He was used to waking up and didn’t feel too disoriented. But anxiety still seized his chest, for a reason he could not place. Although unable to come up with any discernible reason to be worried, he still could not shake the feeling. So when he walked into the kitchen, what he did not expect was to see a small figure leaning against the counter, looking out the window above the sink.

He inhaled sharply, surprised, keeping from jumping and yelling outwardly. But it was Xion that turned around with a surprised squeak, jolting and jostling the cup in her hands. Water splashed and the cup nearly fell from her hands but Isa was in front of her in a flash and steadying it in her hands. 

Xion took a breath and sighed, putting the cup on the counter. “You scared me!” she whispered, but Isa still winced at the sound. “You walk too quietly.”

Isa walked over to a cupboard and pulled out his mug, a stupid one Lea got him that said ‘Happier than a unicorn eating cake on a rainbow.’ It was stupid. It was the least ‘like him’ things Lea could have ever gotten. He reminded Lea every day how much he hated it. He used it every day. “And you scared me,” he responded. “I didn’t realize you were awake.” Distantly, he wondered if Xion waking was part of the reason why he had woken up. 

“I scared _you_? Feel like it would take a lot to do that. You seemed awfully calm.” 

Isa hummed and started some coffee, flinching just slightly at the sound. It had never been loud enough to bother anyone anymore, but the thought was still there. Glancing at the girl on the other side of the room, he was painfully aware of how _far_ she was. She had just slightly changed her position since he’d walked in, barely noticeable to probably anyone but him. How she was slightly positioned to the exit, bare feet up on tip toes as if she was posed to run. 

It hurt him, that there was still that little fear in her, in Roxas too, though his was more anger. But he knew he deserved it. But he was still _tired_. “I’m just making coffee. We don’t have to talk or anything but you don’t need to run away either.”

Xion froze up for a moment, but did slowly relax, leaning her weight back against the counter. “Sorry.”

Isa sighed and shook his head. “That… came out harsh. Forget I said anything.” He poured the finished coffee into his mug and put some milk and sugar in it. “Can I stand with you?”

Xion nodded and scooted over a bit, turning to look back out the window. He walked over to lean against the counter next to her. They quietly sipped their drinks together, staring out the window. “So… why are you awake?” Xion spoke up and asked. 

Isa looked at her and saw her looking at him with kind eyes. Even after everything, even when she still stood on guard around him, she still gave him this kindness. It made his heart warm, but also hurt. Nothing could have prepared him for this kind of pain after being recompleted. It was strange and confusing, but he refused to talk to Lea about it.

He shrugged a shoulder. “I must have dreamed something. I don’t remember. But I think part of me knew that you had woken up, and woke me up too. I was anxious about something.” 

“You were… worried about me?” Xion asked softly.

Isa kept his eyes on the moon outside the window. “Subconsciously, maybe,” he answered vaguely. When Xion remained quiet, he glanced at her. And found her staring out the window with a small smile on her face. “Why are you awake?” he asked. 

Xion hummed. “Bad dream. I couldn’t go back to sleep and I didn’t want to wake Roxas up. So I thought I would come out here until I calmed down enough to go back to sleep.”

He looked her over. “You look pretty calm.”

She smiled wryly and put a hand over her chest. “Funny enough, I don’t feel like it. Even now it’s hard to hear past my heartbeat.” She looked at him, and he noticed. The anxious look in her eyes, the quick movement of her fingers against her glass. “I just said that about you. I’m sure you know about not looking how you really feel.”

“Do you need to talk about it?” he asked slowly. It was a bit of a difficult thing to ask, not knowing what kind of reaction he would get. Or if he would sound genuine enough.

Xion seemed to ponder the question for a bit. “It’s a newer dream. It just started since the search for Sora started. I always start out on the beach on the islands. But I’m really cold… And I can feel pieces of me starting to break away…” Isa remained very quiet, wanting her to keep talking if she wanted to. And she did. “But I can’t move, or do anything about it. I’m by myself.” She shakes her head, as if brushing away the last bit of hold the dream had on her. “I can’t tell if part of me is reaching out to Sora, and it’s telling me about him, or if it’s just pieces of my memory that haven’t let me go yet,” she said quietly.

“Have you told anyone?”

“I did tell Ienzo when Lea and I were on a call with him, because Lea didn’t want to call him alone for some reason… Ienzo had asked if we had come up with anything. I brought it up with Olette too. But it’s hard to tell when there are signs, or when dreams are just dreams.” Isa hummed in agreement. “What about you? Do you remember your dreams?” she asked, looking up at him.

Isa thought for a moment. “Sometimes. Some of them.”

“How do you deal with them?” 

_That_ took some thinking. The true answer was probably just that he _didn’t._ But he could hear in her question that she was seeking _advice._ But he didn’t want to lie to her. “I… don’t think I’ve been dealing with them as well as I could be.”

“Oh.”

“But… I think telling someone about them is a good step. I could take a note from you,” he murmured. “Spending time with you all is… good.”

Xion smiled. “Even when you complain?”

He rolled his eyes, not looking at her. “I need to keep up appearances.”

She laughed. “Weird. That’s what Lea said about you. I think he was right.”

Isa squinted at her. “What did Lea say about me?”

“That you can seem mean and scary but you’re actually just a big softie.”

He turned back to the window and took a sip of coffee to hide his smile. “Well just don’t tell anyone.”

“Your secret’s safe,” she giggled. 

They fell into silence once more for a few minutes. Until Xion spoke up again. “You mentioned you could take a note from me… You can talk to me if you want.”

Isa hummed. “I haven’t even told Lea about my dreams.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know what he’ll say.”

“Well… You don’t have to be worried.” He didn’t deny her statement. “He wouldn’t judge you. I mean, of course I won’t either. But Lea is the last person you should be worried about.” She looked up at him. “I didn’t know what _you_ would say when I started talking. But I’m glad I told you now. And it’s only fair I listen to you too, if you want. I don’t have to say anything at all.” She looked back outside the window.

Isa shifted a bit, grip tightening on his mug. “My dreams are all… similar. But small details will change all the time,” he started after a few minutes. “I’m usually in the castle. The one in Radiant Garden. Lea is behind me, and someone is in front of me. It’s right before I was… killed, in a way. And turned into a Nobody.” True to her word, Xion was silent. “Sometimes, Lea is already gone. Sometimes he is the one in front of me…

“Other times, I’m in a hallway in the castle, and you three are ahead of me. But you’re very far… And you don’t know I’m there. And I am trying to catch up to you. But I am always stopped.” He stopped talking, not really wanting to go on much longer. “Sometimes I can only see the moon, and I can’t look away. And I can’t control the things I do.”

Xion was quiet, eyes on the sky. “You can talk,” he said quietly.

She took this as permission to look at him. He didn’t look back. “I’m sorry. You don’t deserve to relive bad memories like that.” The statement was unexpected. He felt a lump in his throat, and he didn’t speak. Xion continued instead. “I think… I think I speak for all three of us, even Roxas, when I say that we’re all _really_ happy here.” She smiled a bit “Roxas may act angry and tough, but… He thinks you can be pretty cool.” Isa huffed a laugh, and Xion turned her smile to him. She continued, voice a bit softer, “I don’t think this home would be complete without you here too. Nothing will happen to us, and even if I have fear left over from before… I know you’re not dangerous.”

He looked over and saw that gentleness in her eyes again, and if he was tired and drained enough, which he almost was, maybe it would have brought him to tears. He was beginning to truly understand why Lea and Roxas welcomed and befriended her so quickly. Isa had always felt like he was watching those three from afar, by himself. Never quite apart of their close group. But he was starting to feel like he was a few steps closer.

“Do you feel better?” Xion asked, tilting her head.

Slowly, Isa nodded. “Yeah.” He picked up his mug and took her empty cup from her hands, moving them to the sink to be washed. But later. “We’ve been out here for a long time. If you feel better, we should both be trying to sleep.” 

Xion nodded and lingered for just a moment, so they could walk out together. “Xion-” he stopped her, just before she stepped into the hall. She turned to look at him. “Thanks.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you,” she whispered, and disappeared down the hall to her room. He felt warm as he watched her sneak quietly back into her room, and he stayed in this feeling for a moment. Spending time with her had been… nice. He would like to spend more time with her and Roxas in the daytime rather than in the middle of the night like this.

If Xion wanted… and maybe Roxas did too… maybe that was more of a possibility than he thought. Maybe he didn’t have to drift on the outer circle of their family. He put a hand on his chest. He was happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he was _happy_ this late at night. If there ever was a last time.

Isa walked to his and Lea’s room, very carefully and quietly opening and shutting the door. But the attempt was mostly in vain, because when he got into bed and turned, Lea’s face was there, eyes open. “Happy 2 am. Can I say good morning yet?” he murmured.

Isa snorted. “Absolutely not.”

Lea looked tired, but clearly not tired enough, because he propped his head up on his hand and looked at him.

“I’m surprised I didn’t see you venturing into the kitchen,” Isa remarked.

Lea shrugged. “I started too. But I heard you and Xion talking and didn’t want to interrupt. Sounded like you both needed it.” Isa was quiet for a moment. Lea spoke again. “I didn’t eavesdrop. Promise.”

“I think you’re right. We did need it.”

Lea put his head back down, pulling the covers up. “I’ll join the party another night,” he mumbled, eyes already closing. 

Isa smiled a bit. And looking at him, he realized Xion was right. Lea was the last person he should be worried about. He shouldn’t be worried about any of them. 

As Lea lay his head down, he whispered. “I’m glad you are here with us, Isa.”

Isa moved, and Lea found his hand under the covers, squeezing it. “I’m glad too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Comments and kudos mean the world to me. My twitter is also @AvalonOfCeles !!


End file.
